yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Leadoni
is a Rank E Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Apperances * Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai *** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Leadoni is a small blue oni with a single red eye and a black horn on top of his head. He smiles most of the time and carries a tourist guide flag. He wears a dark yellow skirt with spiral patterns. His large purple hand is in a beckoning gesture. Leadoni are known to lead you somewhere. In the games, Leadoni can lead you to a good treasure chest or a bad treasure chest that has a Yo-Kai that you must face. Anyone being led by Leadoni is said to become lost or lose sight of their original destination. In the anime, Leadoni seems to be able to lead people where they want to go, albeit through unconventional routes. Leadoni can also be found in Terror Time as minions of Gargaros and his brothers. They wander around in search of the player, but have a poor scope of vision. Several Leadoni appear as assistants of Dr. Maddiman. In the Anime, Leadoni guides Nate and Whisper them through the correct route of Dromp's maze. Sometime later, he gives Nate his medal. Jibanyan supposedly met Leadoni at a mixer. Profile Yo-kai Watch Leadoni appears in the main section of the Abandoned Tunnel, before the Watch Locks. He also appears in grass spots and under houses in Uptown Springdale. Yo-kai Watch 2 Leadoni can be found as an overworld enemy in the Jumbo Slider area in the forest above Breezy Hills. Yo-kai Watch Animation series In EP053, Leadoni meets Jibanyan at a Yo-kai party off-screen; the latter subsequently introduces him to Nate and Whisper after discovering that they have become lost in Dromp's maze. Leadoni brings the group through the maze to reach Nate's house by means of absurd pathways, including walking on fences, rooftops and through neighboring houses. Some time after this, Leadoni gives Nate his Medal. He is first summoned in EP119 to help Nate's team complete another of Dromp's mazes. Yo-kai Watch 3 Leadoni can be found in blossom Heights under cars. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = Usurakage | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = shady|yo-kai = Michibiki YW1-043.png}} Attribute tolerance Moveset ||-|Single ally|Makes one Yo-kai bring all incoming attacks onto itself.}} ||-|Self|Draws enemy attacks to himself while increasing his DEF.}} |||6 = Takes less damage from Wind attacks.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): ''"I think you're great. Let's be friends."'' * Loafing: "Yay, restin'!" * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Hehe, tasty."'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Leadoni" is a portmanteau of lead on and oni. * "Michibiki" is a pun on michibiki (導き, "guidance") and ki (鬼, "oni"). * "Noguío" is a corruption of no guío ("I do not guide"). Origin Leadoni and Mynimo belong to a category called ko-oni or shoki ("small oni" or "lesser oni"). They don't have the size and power of their larger comrades, but they're insidious, mischievous creatures that often follow them in tow and cause havoc in their wake. Additionally, his behaviour reflects the expression onikakure ("hidden away by oni"), which is the Japanese equivalent of "spirited away". Trivia * In the first game, He causes trouble for Nate and Whisper 1-4 times. ** He fights them to prevent getting the Leadoni wheel. ** The choices you make during the Nocturne Hospital checkup will determine if you anger him and engage in fights. *** Standing on your tiptoes for height angers him. *** Answering "It's a gorilla" for eyesight angers him. *** Answering "It's weird" for X-ray angers him. ** Even though "It's weird" is the correct answer, he still gets angered mainly because he thinks your weird heart is normal, or he wants you to agree your heart is normal even though it really is not. ** Despite causing trouble to Nate and Whisper, you should still befriend him in early Chapter 2 to undo a seal for Shogunyan. In other languages * Japanese: みちび鬼 Michibiki * Spanish: Noguío * French: Égaroni * German: Wirreführer * Italian: Demanone * Portuguese (Brazil): Perdidozzy * Korean: 길인도깨비 Girindokkaebi * Chinese: fr:Égaroni de:Wirreführer Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Shady Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges